


Nevermore

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Series: Nevermore [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: He was in love with a girl who would never love him back. Because she was in love with his brother. Companion to Forevermore.
Relationships: Miranda Gardiner/Pollux, Pollux & Castor
Series: Nevermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740661
Kudos: 5





	Nevermore

Alone. That's how he feels. He feels sick to his stomach. _Alone._

He'd always love his brother, no matter what. They had a special bond; one that could be broken by only death.

So much alike though, they fall for the same girl. He is nice to her: nice to Miranda, who he thinks is the most beautiful girl in the world. Her rich, brown hair, her sparkling eyes. Even, the way the air seemed to turn sweet around her. The scent of lavender and water lilies drift through the wind.

He tends to the vines climbing the wall of the cabin. He stops, drinking in her scent.

"Hey." He turns around, startled. It's her.

"Hi." Gods, if she wasn't so damn beautiful.

"Sorry if I'm distracting you."

"It's okay. " He waves his hand, and the accidentally shredded leaf is whole again. He smiles at her.

"What's up?"

She squirmed. "Well..." She thinks. "I just wanted to know if you two wanted to come with me and Katie to, uh, a picnic."

Her cheeks are flushing. "Um..." He hopes he isn't beet red, either. "I'll tell my brother." He grins, and she smiles back. "See you at two!" She calls over her shoulder.

* * *

After that, it became painfully obvious to him. She would never love him- at least, never more than a brother, anyway. They had been best friends, the three of them. His brother, his twin, was in love with Miranda. And, Miranda was in love with him too. He was off to the side; an outcast, now.

* * *

His brother suggested Katie. He'd said no. He didn't want to do that to Katie. Katie, was, to him, a good friend. A best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

And besides, her heart was stolen. Ironically, by Travis Stoll. He watched the two be oblivious to the other's love. He watched his brother and Miranda, a perfect couple.

* * *

He _hated_ it. The way he was so jealous his head could explode. He never showed it, but he was jealous. So jealous, of their good times and hearty laughter. They were still friends, and he drank in the time he could spend with her.

* * *

The guilt tugged at him. It wore away at his soul. He'd never tell his brother about Miranda; he knew his brother would feel guilty. His brother was happy. His brother's girlfriend was happy. He knew it was for the best. But he still felt guilty.

* * *

It was when he stared in the mirror that he realized it. His brother was out; and he knew where his brother was. Of course he knew. It was so obvious. He stared at himself, his fingertips tracing the smooth glass. He realized it. He was so much like his father; so, so _uncaring,_ so _fake._ He pretended he was okay. He pretended to not care about how much Miranda affected him. He pretended he was not jealous. Just like his father, in a way.

* * *

He said, "Good luck, brother." They shared a last hug. The connection was strongest now. The jealousy that had been weakening the bond disappeared. It was tight, coiled, strong. They were separated. It hurt so much, knowing that he could be hurt.

 _Y_ _our brother is strong. He will live._ And so he squared his shoulders. Time to let go. He let go of the rope. He would pick it up later. The bond was not dead. It was simply hanging, so he could fight without worrying. And make it back home.

* * *

His other half was not there. And for that, he was glad. The pain he was feeling... He gasped for breath. Fighting, fighting. Fighting for something that would not happen. He was glad that his brother was not here to see him die.

"Miranda..." he rasped. Somehow, she was there.

"What? Oh gods, no. Stay with me, please! Don't go!" She begged. He managed a small smile. "I'm dying... Miranda...promise.."

"What?"

"Please, take care of him. don't let him die. Please. Don't tell him about this..." He begged, desperately.

"I'm sorry. I will."

"Sorry.. for what?"

He coughed. Blood splattered the stones.

"I-I'm sorry I left you alone. I was just so happy and I feel so guilty but he made me feel like-"

"It's okay. You love each other. Just, be happy, Miranda."

"I'll help him."

"Thank you. And...and if you wanted to know, I loved you. But you two love each other. Just don't...just don't blame yourselves..." Miranda knelt next to him. He was fading. "Be free." she whispered. Nothing else mattered now. With his last strength, he cut the bond.

* * *

He sat in a chair. Watching his brother. Watching as he grieved... Yet he could do nothing. He was dead, his brother alive, and their bond cut.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Jan 21, 2013.  
> To be backdated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
